


Снег

by Regis



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Ворохом теплых снежинокЗакружить, обмануть мое счастье,Льдом сковать твои нежные взгляды...





	

Ему всегда казалось, что когда идет снег, время течет совсем по-иному... От одной снежинки до другой. И если повезет, то одно самое счастливое мгновение можно будет растянуть на целую жизнь.  
И когда он увлекает Сэма в снег и целует, мир вокруг словно замирает...  
Голоса кузенов возвращают его в реальность. Смущенный, раскрасневшийся Сэм, опомнившись, вскакивает и убегает. Фродо разочарованно вздыхает. Ничего не вышло. Слишком мало снега, говорит он себе. В следующий раз все обязательно получится.

***

Злой ветер в лицо колючим снегом. Кажется, что они бредут уже целую вечность. Счастье осталось где-то далеко. Как будто его никогда и не было.  
Фродо больше не принадлежит себе. Его мысли занимает только кольцо. Заблудившись в них, он спотыкается и падает в снег. Сэм помогает ему подняться. Его ободряющая улыбка на мгновенье отвлекает Фродо, и он вспоминает свои мечты.  
Но этот миг трудно назвать счастливым. Да, и снег. Он только мешает. Его слишком много...

***

Два маленьких измученных хоббита на вершине горы. Мир планомерно рушится вокруг них.  
Бывший хранитель кольца чувствует себя едва живым... и невероятно счастливым...  
Непривычная и давно забытая свобода опьяняет. А нежность... Она словно разлита в воздухе.  
Фродо мечтательно улыбается и прижимает Сэма к себе еще крепче.  
Он знает, что сейчас пойдет снег.


End file.
